In one type of hollow plastic article that has been previously formed, a hollow container is first blow molded with a neck having external threads. Thereafter a cap with a spout is threaded on the neck. Finally a closure cap is threaded on internal threads of the spout cap.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a similar hollow plastic container which has an integral spout and internal threads for receiving the closure cap as well as a method for forming such a container, thereby saving both labor and part costs and costs of handling separate parts.